criminal_case_fanficversefandomcom-20200213-history
Naomy King
Naomy "Emmy" King is a main character, where she serves as the Profile Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile As a forensic photographer in the Grimsborough Police Department at age 29, Naomy sports a long dark red hair with bangs that comes to a stop mid back, but it is revealed that her true natural color is dark brown hair. She also has a freckles and light blue with hazel brown around her eyes and wears a light blue police jacket with logos of the department on its sleeves. Under her jacket, Naomy donned black dress In first version, when she was stripped, Naomy wore a white piece of fabric that was wrapped around her and knotted above her right hip. It looks like a strapless, knee-length dress. Shewas barefoot for most of her stay on the island because her shoes stopped fitting her. In second version, Naomy wears a grey shirt with black bra underneath her, black pants with belt. Notable event of Criminal Case Personality Naomy is a loving person, always ready to help and protect, she likes to joke around to make people smile and laugh. She work for the Grimsborough police department for 5 months, Jones is her partner since the beginning, both are best friend but she's in love with Jones, he doesn't know about it though, Samuel King is her grandfather and Cathy is her little sister and Joel and Johanna are her big brother and sister. Naomy lost her father when she was 16 years old, her father was a highly decorated officer, his death was very suspicious. Naomy has an alcohol problem in a moderate way. She can go days without drinking but if she's invited at a party or invited to go out for a drink after work someone has to keep an eye on her or she might get drunk. Naomy also have problem trusting men since her ex-boyfriend cheated on her twice. She doesn't smoke, she can't stand the smell. At the sometime, Naomy is skilled with guns, she have a good aim. She also like to play electric guitar, sing and piano, she love to play video games, draw, and jog in her free time. Her favorite food is burgers, she like cats and dogs, she also eat lot of candies, she doesn't like to be too girly but like to be sexy, she can defend herself and she's good with guns, she's childish, she not the smartest but she's not the stupidest, her favorite color is orange, she love to scare Jones with stories or just jump scare him, he is very nervous so he is easy to scared, she like to do bicycle, she love rain and storm, she hate winter because it is too could and have too much snow, she a nice and funny girl who is fun to hang out with someone else. As a child, Naomy recalling her childhood memories are playing soccer and football at the background, collecting flower, believes the sighting creatures, her Imaginary friend, Tassie, watch princess cherry the unicorn ruler, sleep with pillow shaped heart and teddy bunny. She wearing red sweater with sparkles and smile badge on it, purple skirt and shoe. She and Tassie lived at the treehouse filled with funs and magically. Her fear is death because she is afraid to die. She likes to be sing a song "true colors song", her favorite game is princess cherry the unicorn ruler dress up game, hide and seek with Tassie and teddy bunny, she like to be too tomboy but like as girly. As a teenager, Naomy was very friendly when she was a little girl, she was a good student and loved school, when she was in high school she played soccer, she never wanted to do girly stuff, she was known to be a tomboy, but even with that look she managed to find a boyfriend, she lost her virginity to him at the young age of 16. Only a month later he dumped her for the shallow reason of having put on weight. After the nasty break up Naomy packed on the pounds. When her father died they received the payout from his life insurance policy of a grand total of five million dollars. Each of his children received one million and the mom received two million, Naomy’s mom bought a house in maple heights to start a better life, sadly the widow became an alcoholic, trying to drown her sorrow in alcohol. Naomy went to college ate age 19, she became friend with the leader of the cheerleading squad. She wanted to become a Psi Sigma Gamma and lose that tomboy look, she was sadly too big to be a cheerleader but her friend help her to lose the extra weight to join the squad and to Naomy’s delight she was able to join her sorority of choice, Psi Sigma Gamma. She then started to dress more feminine and sexy, she then met her next boyfriend, they were together for two years, Naomy broke up with him after he cheated on her the second time with one of her Sorority sisters. She considers her Boyfriend's partners really good people and doesn't like it when someone says bad things about them. However, she can argue and say that he can't stand some things about Her. It is known that she's afraid of Red Masque, Jones' alter ego and that she started dating her boyfriend, David Jones. She plays a part as a suspect in the fanmade case We Will Not Be Moved. Not being able to cope with her boyfriend's disappearance, she tries to commit suicide by setting herself on fire. She was thankfully stopped, and sent to counseling. During the trial of Jones's kidnapper, she loses it and shouts insults at Pierre Grant (who was found guilty) such as "I hope you rot in there!"